


Watch Me Soar

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: An AU Love Story [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Artificial Intelligence, Fluff, M/M, The Matrix References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: In the ongoing series in which the Winchesters visit alternate realities, Dean, Sam, and Castiel find themselves in a virtual reality controlled by an artificial intelligence. With the help of Charlie, they have to escape the reality to free the enslaved humans powering the machine.This work is part of the Destiel Promptober in which there is a different AU theme for each day in October. The AU for the day is Matrix.





	Watch Me Soar

Dean was in the process of replacing the spark plugs in the Impala on a neighborhood street. Dean couldn't remember how he got there, but he kept working on the car. He assumed he had skipped realities again but didn't want to leave Baby in a half-assembled state. He heard a door open behind him and smelled a familiar perfume. He turned around to find Lisa bringing him a beer. "Dinner will be ready in a half hour," she said, handing him the beer and reaching up to kiss him before returning to the house. Dean scrunched his eyes. Castiel would not be happy with this development if he had come here too.

He wondered if this could be a Djinn dream. He no longer thought of Lisa as his happy ending. That dream changed long ago to him, Sam, and Castiel retiring on a beach. As he replaced the next spark plug, he heard a car drive up. As he stepped back from the car's hood to see Sam getting out of a maroon minivan. 

Sam asked, "What the hell is happening, Dean? I was mowing my yard, and Jess came out carrying iced tea. I don't remember fainting or passing out or anything that usually happens when we change realities."

"I'm glad I'm not the only crazy one," Dean said. 

"Seeing Jess…" Sam trailed off.

"I'm sorry, Sam. That's rough. I apparently live with Lisa. I can at least envision her settling down and getting married after I left her." Dean started to reach out to pat Sam on the shoulder before realizing his hand was covered in engine grease. He pulled back his hand.

Sam asked, "What's the last thing you can remember before coming here? I've been trying to think, and I can't remember anything. I mean I know who you are, I know who I am, I know Cas should be around here somewhere. But I can't remember what we were doing."

Dean replied, "We were hunting something. You don’t suppose it was a Djinn? I don't think it would be, because this isn't the dream I think I'd be sent to."

"No, it was something else. I don't know. Maybe a demon. That sounds right. I think there was a demon."

Dean nodded, "I keep thinking Cas should be here. He was with us, I'm sure of it."

"What do we do?" Sam asked. "I know it's probably wrong, but I don't want to back to Jess'. I know we usually try to play our roles, but…" His voice trailed off.

Dean pulled out his cell phone and paged through his contacts. "I don't have a contact number for Cas in my phone." Sam paced back and forth as Dean leaned back under the hood of the Impala. Dean asked, "How did you know where I lived, Sam?"

"I just knew. I got in the van and it was like muscle memory to drive here."

"Let me finish putting the last two spark plugs in Baby, and then we'll see if muscle memory takes us to Cas." 

Lisa came out of the house with a warm smile, "Are you staying for dinner, Sam?"

"He is, Lisa. We'll be in as soon as I finish the car," Dean called out from under the hood.

"Hi, and thank you, Lisa," Sam smiled back.

"You know I love having you, Sam. Bring Jess next time so we can compare notes on the Winchester boys." Lisa said as she headed back to the door.

After she was out of hearing range, Dean snorted, "That's like a nightmare waiting to happen."

Dean finished up the car. They ate some ham and cheese casserole with Lisa and Ben during a brief, but awkward, dinner before telling her that they had to run an auto parts store to pick up something for the car. 

After sliding into the Impala, Dean started it and just sat there looking at the steering wheel. He looked over at Sam, "I don't feel anything, Sammy."

"Well, just start in a direction. We'll make it up as we go." 

Dean started driving, things looked familiar, but everything also looked the same. Sam said, "Dean, check out the house on the right with the blue shutters." Dean saw nothing distinguishable about the house. It was fairly nondescript.

Dean continued to drive and about three minutes later, Sam said, "There it is again. You aren't going in circles, Dean. The house is repeating itself every mile or so. The bushes are the same, the roof shingles, the tree in the front yard. The cars are different, but the houses are the same. 

"This is kind of freaky, Sam."

"It's like a video game where they repeat buildings to build out the world instead of each building being unique."

"You think we're in another video game, Sammy?"

Sam shrugged, "No clue, but this feels so wrong."

They heard the flutter of wings in the back seat, and Castiel said, "Hello, Dean."

Dean almost swerved into a parked car. "What the hell? You can fly again?" Dean looked in his rearview mirror at Castiel and saw he was dressed in a black leather outfit, not unlike what he wore in his superhero iteration but without the trim. He wore sunglasses, and his hair was windblown as it looked in the barn all those years ago.

Castiel responded, "Here I can. This isn't real. None of what you see is real."

"What do we do, Cas?" Sam asked.

"Not die. You appear to be in an AI world, but humans are used to power it. Your bioelectric systems and souls let out energy which in turn is feeding the AI power. The humans are kept busy by interacting with the artificial world. I found where humans are stored; however, there are so many pods that I haven't found you yet. I did find Charlie in the artificial world when I realized everything is one big computer. She is the best for doing computer things, correct?"

Sam replied, "Yeah. She's the best at that stuff."

"What are you two trying to do?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Charlie is attempting to hack the system from the inside to try to release the humans from their pods. Physics do not work in the normal way here. If you try, you can bend reality to your needs. Thus, I was able to find Charlie and you."

Dean said, "So we are in an alternate reality within an alternate reality."

"Basically," Castiel shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Dean complained, "My brain hurts now. This is like Chuck's books but ten times worse."

"I have to return to Charlie to help her. Just stay out of trouble and don't attract attention. Perhaps, go home and relax. If you do get in trouble, have faith that the bullets will not harm you if you will them not to. I'll be back as soon as I can." Castiel disappeared with the rustling of wings.

"Stay out of trouble? What show has he been watching?" Dean snorted.

Sam said, "I guess we should go home."

"Hell, no, Sammy. Let's go find a bar. I need a drink."

"That's doing the opposite of Cas said, Dean." Sam shook his head. "You never listen."

Dean gave Sam his charming smile, "Of course I do, but then I do what I want anyhow."

Sam looked out the window, "So, when are you going to make an honest angel out of Cas?"

"What?"

"You guys are together, but not really together together."

Dean thought carefully before answering, "He wants me to retire, Sammy. For all three of us to, I guess, give up hunting except in case of real emergencies and to just live our lives. We're getting older, and he's worried about losing us. I guess I'm waiting to move forward until I know I can give Cas what he wants. I want him to know what my plans are before we make plans together. If that makes sense?" Dean's face lit up as he saw a neon sign in the distance. "Aha, a bar. We just need to turn and go down cross streets." Sam stared out the window thoughtfully as Dean parked the car. When Sam still didn't move, Dean asked, "Cat got your tongue, Sam?"

"I think we should retire. I could become like Bobby, and you and Cas can go do whatever. Fish, travel, go on road trips, eat really bad burritos, raise bees, watch the grass grow."

"What about the things that go bump in the night, Sam? People still need saving."

Sam shrugged, "They will always be there. And we know more hunters than we used to. Maybe we should put technology to good use to connect them together."

"Like this giant AI world, we are stuck in?" Dean smirked.

Sam said, "It's a thought. I'm getting tired, Dean." Sam opened the door and slid out of the Impala.

They walked together quietly as they entered the bar. After ordering a beer, Sam and Dean sat in the corner booth. Both were lost in thought about what the future could hold, when Sam noticed movement outside the bar. He whispered to Dean urgently, "Look outside."

Dean looked through the blinds of the window to see several large black cars pull into the parking lot. Men in suits started to amass in the parking lot. "I think it's time we take a powder, Sammy."

Dean and Sam walked casually into the men's room. Dean looked up at a window near the ceiling. "Give me a lift Sam." Sam knelt to let Dean get on his shoulders. Dean opened the window and slid through, dropping to the ground on the outside. Sam took a flying leap and the window and pulled himself up and out. Dean whispered, "They are surrounding Baby. We're going to have to ditch her for now." He glanced back regretfully at the car before running with Sam down the alleyway. When they saw the headlights of a car, they flattened themselves against the wall. 

They turned a corner and ran into a man dressed in a suit and dark sunglasses. He leveled a gun at their chests and said, "Sam and Dean Winchester, I'm taking you in for questioning."

Dean retorted, "Dude, it's nighttime. Only douche bags wear sunglasses at night. Run, Sammy." Dean kicked a trashcan at the man and bolted in the opposite direction.

The ran down a corridor between houses. Dean heard the gun start to fire. Remembering what Castiel said, he muttered to himself, "I have faith they won't hurt us, I have faith they won't hurt us." When he felt a bullet graze his shoulder, he yelped in pain. "Holy shit, Cas was wrong. Cas, where is your feathery ass? We're getting shot here."

Castiel appeared a few yards in front of them and ran between them towards the man chasing them. Dean watched in amazement as Castiel made the bullets the man was firing bend around him, flying harmlessly off to the sides. When Castiel reached the man, he touched his palm to his forehead to smite him. With a flash of light, the man collapsed motionless.

Dean said in amazement, "I finally get what's happening, Sam. This is that movie the Matrix with Keanu Reeves. Remember that one? And oh, my chuck, Neo Cas is so fucking hot."

"We saw that like 20 years ago. And TMI, I really don't need to know when you find Cas hot," Sam grumbled.

Castiel caught up with them, "They know you're here." He touched his fingers to Dean's shoulder to heal it. "Come with me." Castiel ran a zigzag pattern through streets as he headed towards the center of the city. Castiel said as they ran, "You two can do what I did. It only takes faith and will to move the bullets around you."

"You sure you weren't using any angel mojo," Dean gasped, tiring out.

"The only mojo was to smite him. The rest was faith and will," Castiel retorted.

He led them into an abandoned building and started to climb the stairs. Dean was winded by the tenth story and had to take a breather. Castiel stared at him, "You are only tired because you think you should be."

Dean muttered under his breath, "You know what, screw you, Cas."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Come on, we have to move." Dean followed him, trying to tell himself he wasn't about to collapse. He felt marginally better. At the 20th floor, Castiel took them out of the stairwell, down a hallway, and into a room. He opened the window and crawled on to a ledge. Dean looked out the window. "No way, I'm going out there, Cas."

Castiel sighed, "Sam."

Sam crawled out on the ledge. Castiel pointed to the next building over. "You need to jump over there, Sam. Just have faith that you can. The street level around the building is filled with motion detectors. The only way for us to get in there without raising alarms is to come from the top."

Sam looked back at Dean. "I'm doing what Cas says. If we're wrong, I guess it was nice knowing you." Sam ran along the ledge and then leaped. He landed on the roof about 20 feet away and rolled up easily to his feet. He waved back towards Castiel.

"Your turn, Dean," Castiel said.

Dean swallowed. He was supposed to be able to do anything Sam could do. He stepped out on the ledge gingerly. Why did it have to be heights? He'd rather swim through a swamp full of serpents. "Faith, huh?"

Castiel caught his face and turned it towards him. He whispered to Dean, "Have faith in me, love." He stared intently into Dean's eyes. "You've got this, Dean."

Dean focused on the other rooftop where Sam was standing. Dean ran down the ledge and jumped. He landed on the other roof and stumbled, falling flat on his face. He was still shaking himself off when Castiel landed lightly next to him. Castiel squeezed Dean's shoulder before approaching the roof entrance to the building. 

Castiel said, "Charlie hacked her way into their control system. This building includes a port to their network. She believes she can hack her way through the firewall to release the humans."

Castiel lead them down the hallway into a dead end. Dean said questioningly, "Cas?" 

"Don't believe your eyes, Dean. You can control reality." Castiel waved his hand, and the wall disappeared. Charlie sat at a desk typing furiously on a computer in the room in front of them.

She glanced over her shoulder at them, "What's up, bitches?"

Castiel touched the wall, and a rack of guns appeared. Castiel pulled some guns off the rack. "I expect that they will detect her excursion into their firewall soon. Remember, you can bend this reality to your will if you believe that you can. Sam, can you stay with Charlie to help her. Dean and I will guard the hallway."

Sam nodded and sat in the chair next to Charlie. 

Castiel said, "Follow me, Dean." Castiel paused a moment to restore the imaginary wall to its previous location before leading Dean up the hallway.

Dean asked, "You are my Cas, aren't you?"

Castiel smiled at him, "Now, you ask that after I already made you jump from one building to another? Yes, I am yours." He leaned in to give Dean a quick one-armed hug.

When they heard footsteps heading in their direction, Castiel stood alert with a gun in both hands. Dean stood slightly behind him. As three men in suits rounded the corner. Castiel ran towards them with his guns blazing, his opponents' bullets flying harmlessly around him. The group of men went down.

Dean followed Castiel up the hallway. At a t-intersection Castiel faced left, while Dean faced right. Castiel repeatedly fired his guns as a new group of men rounded the corner. and entered the hallway. Dean saw an additional three men approaching from his side. Dean muttered, "I am a leaf upon the wind, watch me soar." He charged firing at the men, willing the bullets not to hit him. He felt silly before realizing it was working. He took down the three men and started backing up to Castiel's position. The walls started to flicker green. 

Castiel said, "Charlie's behind their firewall and the grid is going down, Dean. You and Sam will wake up in a pod. I'll find you as soon as I can."

Dean kissed Castiel quickly before everything disappeared. Dean opened his eyes to see that he was surrounded by a viscous blue substance. Dean fought his way through the goo and emerged from a pod. A catwalk connected his pod to a long line of pods in both directions. He was naked except for some brief shorts. Sam emerged the pod next to him with the blue goo permeating his hair. Sam shook his head and blue goo when flying in all directions. Dean smirked, "All that hair, sucks to be you." They could see other humans starting to emerge slowly.

Castiel trotted towards them with Charlie following him, wearing his trench coat. Castiel said, "Sam, Dean. Are you all right?"

Dean reached to hug Castiel who flinched a little bit at the thought of being covered in the blue goo but let himself be pulled into a hug. Castiel grunted, "You're disgusting, Dean."

"Yeah, but you love me anyhow."

Sam rolled his eyes at Charlie, "They're nauseating."

Charlie smiled, "I dunno, they are kind of cute. Cas is really dreamy."

The room titled, the air around them crackled with energy, and their vision dimmed. When Dean woke up, they were in a warehouse surrounded by three demons. By the time Sam and Dean managed to stand up, Castiel smote one of them. When another started to smoke out, Castiel attempted to shove the black smoke back within the vessel. Dean stabbed the remaining one with his angel blade, while Sam stabbed the one that Castiel was trying to contain with the demon knife.

Dean looked around at the group of bodies at the floor, "Well, that happened. You were all kind of hot back there, Cas." Dean stared at him intently. Castiel stared back biting his bottom lip. The tension between them was palpable.

Sam choked out in an annoyed voice, "Get a room, guys, after we get out of the demon lair."


End file.
